


Who to blame?

by Czene_Emerald



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, High School, Love Triangles, M/M, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Unrequited Crush, jeno - Freeform, likes, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czene_Emerald/pseuds/Czene_Emerald
Summary: Never in my wildest dream…., never did I imagine we will end up tangled in this complicated relationship, but who to blame... when all of us are lovers and heartbreakers….. When the person I love doesn't return my feelings, is it my fault or his? And when someone confesses to me but I don't feel the same...is it my fault or the other's?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 21





	Who to blame?

Renjun POV

The first time I saw him, it was raining hard, he was standing there on the road, in all white with a transparent umbrella. The first thought that came to me was, must be pretty unlucky to have worn white clothes on a rainy day. When I look up at his face, he was looking up in the sky and smiling, in normal circumstances he would have looked like an idiot smiling alone but I felt something weird, that stranger looks like the most beautiful person I've ever seen, I was attracted to him! The thought itself is very disturbing that I wanna slap myself to sanity. 

The second time I saw him was when I found out that attractive stranger attends the same high school as me.   
I had to take a break from school for about 3 weeks due to an ankle fracture that I got during my ballet practice. I didn't know most of my classmates since I was not able to attend class at the start of the session. My best friend helped me a lot so it was easier to get back on track.

Haechan...he knows everything, literally everything and he will keep talking about all the new information to me whether I'm listening or not. So luckily I don't even need to expose myself and ask about that stranger, since he turned out to be pretty popular and Haechan talked about him from time to time. His name is Jeno and later found out the full name is Lee Jeno, the second child, and the only son of the Lee cooperation. Of course, a person with that above-average look and a strong all alpha family background is going to be the eye candy for everyone and with that physique, everyone can confidently predict he will present as an alpha.

He and I were in different classes, the only time we met was during the chemistry combine class and sometimes around the school campus.  
But every time we cross paths, I never look at him, I was scared that I might blush if I look at him, so every time we pass by each other, I pretend he was nonexistent. And the only time, I'm ashamed to even think about it, those times I stared at him shamelessly from behind those one-sided glass windows, while he was running around playing soccer in the field, the satisfaction I got from staring at him without the fear of getting caught gives me comfort.   
No one, not a single soul other than me knows about the tiny crush I had on Jeno, not even Hyuck who at an uncomfortable level knows every single thing about me. 

That day, I don't know if I should call this a special day or the most embarrassing day. During our chemistry practical class, the teacher sorted us with a partner he randomly picked, and Jeno was my partner… who? LEE JENO was my partner!!! Among the 30 students present in the lab I had 3.33% to be with Lee Jeno and that 3.33% hit me hard, of course, if I've not rationalized my thoughts I might have a panic attack right at that spot, but still, I was not breathing comfortably, I was too conscious of his presence next to me and how I might look in front of him.

The teacher was explaining the chemical reaction that we are to observe that day and the safety rules but I can't focus on any when Jeno was standing so tall next to me. Throughout the class, we didn't talk about much, just necessary conversation like "please hold this" "can you pass me that?". It was both exciting and suffering being next to him. And It was kinda disappointing and relieving that the class was about to get over soon. He took the lead and did almost all the work, and I was just passing him the things he needed. During those little communications, he never once did call my name, and it's more comfortable knowing he doesn't know my name, it made me feel safe. " um… excuse me can you pass me the H2SO4?". Even his voice was so clear and beautiful, it made me tiny and insecure about myself. Thank God I was not the one actively working on mixing the chemicals or else I would have made lots of mistakes due to nervousness, I just had to pass these chemicals to him. As soon as I turned around with the glass beaker in hand, I stumbled on my other foot and crashed against the floor, I can't process what just happened. I was never that clumsy, I was very conscious of my surroundings, why does that have to happen on that day, with such a dangerous acid in hand, my skin burned wherever the acid landed. But the burn was not the most important to me in that situation, how must I've looked in front of him. The teacher rushed to me, took out my apron, and poured water on my burned hands and my neck side. Everyone was surrounding me, I heard gasps and murmurs, I really hate those types of situations where I've to be in the spotlight. The teacher asked me if I was hurt anywhere, I just shook my head. The next thing he did was, he asked Jeno to take me to the infirmary. I don't know why he kept binding me up with Jeno, my situation was already at its worst and it got worse and worse.

And there Jeno did the most unexpected, he put his arm around me and carried me up bridal style. And start walking out of the lab and towards the infirmary. I wanted to tell him to put me down but I was too embarrassed to even make a sound. Logically speaking there was no need to hold me up bridal style, I was not hurt in my lower body and can walk on my own perfectly fine. 

Jeno was there with me during the whole treatment and even helped out the nurse in the process. The nurse assured me that it was not that severe but I should go check-up with the doctor if I experienced any more skin irritation and I should probably go home and rest for the day. While I was waiting for my mother in the infirmary, Jeno was there with me, it was very awkward. His presence was overwhelming but his decision to stay back there with me gives comfort to my heart. 

He was the one to break the awkward situation, "does it still hurt?", unable to process my answer properly, I simply answered with a small no. I wanted to answer 'yes but I think it hurts less than before'. I thought he would just stop there and leave but he continued, "um… I'm not sure if I should bring this up but... you remind me of someone I know, the thing is he also never cries when he's hurt, I know that burn must be hurting you a lot but I'm really surprised that you didn't even cry at all. If it were me I would be crying and screaming a lot." He said that with a laugh. The image of Jeno crying and screaming made me giggled, it's too funny and cute. The situation became less awkward and it became more comfortable to talk to him. "It doesn't hurt that much, as the nurse told earlier it was not that severe." After that, we talked more about ourselves and got to know each other. 

The following days whenever we passed each other, Jeno gave his very popular eye smile and it made my heart beat faster every time I saw it, but I always try to give a very calm expression with a polite smile.   
And of course, Haechan has already heard of the incident and keeps teasing me at first but after I showed discomfort whenever he does that, thankfully he had stopped and let it slide.

The time I spent with Jeno in school was very short. At the end of our first year he transferred, I heard he transferred to the states. My conscious and logical mind was okay with the news, I should be more relaxed now since I don't need to worry about passing by him and conscious about how I look. But deep inside… I was not okay, I felt lonely and purposeless. 

And I never waited for him, it kinda hurts but he was gone for good… I kept myself busy with my school activities and my ballet lesson. I even took up a new interest in anime, manga, webtoon, kpop, k drama, all kinds of interesting things that can entertain me. At that point, Jeno was long forgotten from my consciousness but sometimes when I feel depressed and want someone of my own to hold on to, he was the only one that comes to my mind and it's very annoying, longing for someone who is out of your reach and who can never be yours.

When I turned 17, I presented. Most of my classmates presented last year but I was a late bloomer. And the most shocking part was I presented as an Omega! Both my parents were Betas, and no one expected two Betas having an omega son. But it was not as dramatic as how some parents react when their child presents as Omega. Both my parents were very understanding and caring, they just became a little more protective than before. And me presenting as an omega, I got no problem with it, part of the reason was my best friend, Hyuck also presented as an Omega last year. I feel like we could become more connected this way.

Everything was fine except when my heat took its toll, it hurt like a bitch, and the worst part was it reminded me of him, made me miss someone I would never cross path again, it was so frustrating.

After we graduated from high school, Hyuck and I attended the same University. Of course, Hyuck has already started dating an Alpha named Minhyung, popularly known as Mark, a student who transferred from Canada during our final year under special circumstances. They started dating in a month after knowing each other, and now they are attending the same University, lucky them. 

After I presented as an Omega I got around 7 proposals, from 4 Alphas, 2 Betas, and 1 special proposal from an Omega girl, and I'll never forget her, she teared up when I rejected her with the most polite response. I don't wanna be in a relationship with someone I'm not interested in and disappoint them later, so I help her move on. Of course, the other proposals too, I didn't take any of them lightly, I remember each one of them. Whether they took it seriously or not is not my problem but I know how it feels when you love someone sincerely but the other person doesn't feel the same. But you can't blame anyone for feeling it or not feeling it. So even if I can't return their feelings I tried my best to acknowledge them. 

Well sometimes it goes wrong when you respond to them very politely, some of them try to take advantage, thinking the more they try harder you'll submit to them. Not considering your feelings but keeps on trying like you are some kind of video game, the more they try the more they'll level up, to the point they make you extremely uncomfortable, so you've to show them explicitly that you're not interested in them and their actions are making you very uncomfortable.

Like that our highschool life ended but still I have not met anyone who can make me feel like he did. I keep saying I'm not interested, I don't have time for dating but it's not completely the truth. I'm lonely, very lonely sometimes but I want only him, Jeno.

I'm tired of these unrequited feelings, I want to start my college life afresh, leaving the memory of that high school heartthrob as I leave my high school life behind, maybe I could find someone who can make me forget about him. 

It was the first day of college. The University campus was very refreshing, with several trees of cherry blossoms in full bloom on each side of the entrance. Just walking under them makes you forget all your worries. Few students were walking around, talked cheerfully with each other but out of nowhere, a certain voice caught my attention, the voice that I missed so much. When I looked at the other side he was there, like a dream, I wanna cry out loud and run to him but that's impossible. He looks more attractive than ever, much taller and more masculine than the last time I saw him, his brunette locks got a little longer, he was smiling like he always does, those beautiful crescent eyes that were imprinted deep in my memory. He was talking to another person, someone who is almost his height but a little slender than him, the other person looked as attractive as him, with a sharp facial structure, wild eyes with long lashes, and pink color locks that make him stand out more.

As they passed by Jeno now gives out this natural Alpha scent, freshly chopped timber woods with a hint of cloves. It makes me even more attracted to him. Why do I've to cross paths with him again, just why? I felt so helpless.

I didn't realize I was standing there staring as they walked away until the pinkette who was walking with Jeno, suddenly turned back his head and looked at me with wide eyes. That startled me, I turned away and walked as fast as I could.

General POV

As Jeno was talking about last night how he got defeated by his younger cousin sister in an online game, Jaemin was listening to him commenting about how cool his cousin is, when suddenly a very alluring scent hit him, a sweet lavender scent with a hint of lemon.   
He turned his head fast enough to see who the scent belongs to. His heart skipped a beat at that moment like time slowed down. He stares at the other person with wide eyes, and coincidentally the other person was also staring at him? He was able to take in every single detail of the other person, a very delicate and tiny frame, the most innocent doe eyes, with distinct cheekbones and small lips. The soft breeze making his peanut brown hair fall across his small face lightly in tiny waves. As he turns and walks away his feet are light and even the way he walks looks very graceful.

Jeno looks at him when he suddenly stops walking, "Nana, what happened?". Jaemin looks back at Jeno and smiles, "Nothing… the cherry blossom looks very pretty right?". Jeno looks softly with a smile at the love of his life, he looks so pretty with those heart-melting charming smiles, he brushes his pink locks with his hand, "Not as pretty as you, love".   
Jaemin blushes at his boyfriend's sudden cheesiness, he drags him away fast towards the gate and softly whispers, " oh… please… not now Ahjushi…"


End file.
